


drabbles of Shadow and Saberquake

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: Daily Drabbles of Saber and Shadow [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well this is a follow up fic of Overchared...mistakes happen. well these two seekers try their best to compensate for what the other is lacking and tries to raise a family in the middle of an eon long war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this series is unbetaed..... so sorry for the errors XD also if you have not read the first fic Overcharged... mistakes happen please do. it would make a hell of a lot more sense XD http://archiveofourown.org/works/1182276

Day  1

 

Shadow lounged on the chair at her station; her tail flicked every so often. she was  watching the data with narrowed optics, the new spark was fluttering around her spark; it was a very active even for her. _Love. Security._ “alright lil one; calm down. carries here.” she murmurs as she sat up and typed in some codes; starscream was AFK; so was Barricade…. that troubled her since she was once allies with the both of them. she had fallen for star; only to find it was all one sided since he practically used her at every chance he got.a low growl emanated from her voice box; she got up with a grunt wanting to vent off some frustration. she strode out into the evening light. maybe a good run or training would do her well.

 

 

She looked up at the sky, a few stars were starting to show. she transformed into her equine form; she grunted and shook her head, shaking her short mane and relaxing her muscles in her neck. she walked away from the base it was warm out but not warm enough to overheat her. she picked up a fast paced trot; leaving the small base behind her; she snorted and smirked to herself. her comm line didn’t go off yet so that was a good thing.  once she reached the edge of the base she kicked up her speed to a strong and fast gallop; she let out a prideful screech along with a neigh. her hooves slammed against the warm desert ground; her head bobbed forward every stride; her mane and tail flew behind her. as she galloped she bucked and kicked; enjoying this freedom that she took. she slowed back down to a trot and extended her legs and lengthened her stride. the sparkling twirled in excitement. sending many different pulses of emotions. she went back to a normal trot before picking up another gallop. the base was far behind them now;

 

 _::shadow come in.::_ her comm went off as she continued to gallop; it was prime. she answered it with a smirk ::i’m here prime. what do you need.:: she jumped over a ditch, landing with a soft grunt _:: where are you? we have been looking for you for about fifteen earth minutes now.::_ she smirked and  put more strength into her hind end making her kick up more dirt and she put a wee bit too much into it. she squeaked as she failed to catch herself and tripped head over hooves. she landed with a grunt and shook her head :: i am out for a run.:: she replies a bit out of breath. :: i need to talk to you when i get back to base.:: she adds as she gets off and shakes her frame knocking the dirt off of her frame. there was a sigh at the end of his comm _::Very well shadow; please return safe.::_ he replies. ::always do prime, shadow out.:: she started to walk once again; there was a big crashing noise making her look up and narrow her optics. she cautiously walked on an incline to get a good view of what that noise was.

 

her optics widen at what he saw. she carefully transformed and sat down on the ledge her tail leaning over the edge. it was Saber; he looked focused on the other side of the canyon. “so… that is where you went.” she murmurs as she watches him attack the innocent looking wall with his staff. she observed him from the distance; his nearly jet black form shimmered and reflected the setting sun, his black wings were flared and she had to admit… the pale yellow trim  did fit him… what! she snorted and broke her gaze off of him… no… she will not allow him to distract her. She scratched the back of her neck before getting up well trying to… her foot slipped and she dug her claws into the rock. her dual colored optics were wide when a lone piece of rock fell making Saberquake turn and spot her. “frag… frag…” she mutters as she attempts to climb up the ledge.

 

“need help?” he calls out watching her with his staff in hand, his spark leapt in his chest as her foot slipped again.

 

“n-no i got it….” her grip starts to slide…. “or not….” she adds softly as her clawed feet seeked purchase on the cliff side with no effect. she felt the rock under her hands collapse under her weight. it was a good eighty foot drop, she let out a screech as she started to fall. she tightly shut her optics waiting to hit the ground but she didn’t. with wide optics she looks up to see saber holding her smaller frame against his. he situates her so that her legs are dangling over his hips and her arms around his neck. he let his thrusters disengage slowly, dropping them down onto the floor. “uh…” she looks up at him and bites her lip. “next time when you need help. just ask. i rather not have a spark attack.” he smirks down at her as he lands; he puts her down and looks at her. “are you sure you are ok shadow? you seem… off…” she narrows her optics and glares at him.

 

“oh i’m fine.” she replies mockingly with narrowed optics; she steps away and rolls her optics “so now you care about me? now, i don’t mean to be rude But…” she turns to face him with an unamused expression “ Saber, i gave you time to think. i did. but if you don’t  want  to or can’t help me raise this sparkling…” she sighs and looks down, images of starscream taking advantage of her comes to the forefront  “just tell me… i have been… manipulated in the past… i don’t want that to happen to me again.”

  
“what.” he asks dazedly; that was… unexpected. “ i do want to help you shadow. i do, this will be the first sparkling in Eons.” he replies as he walks over to her and turns her around to face him. “you need to open up to me shadow. i know you dislike me now… we were on different sides of the war but we aren’t now.” she looks up at his deep blue optics and sighs “fine… but it won’t be easy.” she replies. “things are seldom easy.” he replies as he gives her a smile.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well day two of the carrying cycle for shadow sorry it is short XD

Day 2

 

Saberquake shadow reached the compound the following morning; the two seekers had been talking well into the night and quite frankly… were dead on their pedes when they returned. Both of them had a shift in an hour; she had patrol and he had training with the humans. the two of them dragged there pedes into the rec room with exhausted and dimmed optics; shadow makes her way to an empty seat and sits on the cool metal. she chirrs softly as she puts her arms on the table in front of her and rests her head on her arms closing her optics and listens around her. the door swooshes open and Lennox and ironhide walk in; saber is getting his and what sounds like a second cube ready; her tail is practically limp across her lap and hangs two feet above the ground, it’s spikes were limp and could be moved easily if someone wanted to play with it.

“Hey Shadow.” Lennox called out as he walked over to her; Ironhide kept a close optic on his charge as she lifted her helm and looked down at him “Lennox.” She lets out a long yawn showing her sharp dente. “How are you?” she asks as her optics slowly boot up showing how extremely tired and worn she was. It wasn’t their intention to stay out all night cycle; they mainly talked for hours… mainly about random things; shadow… she agreed that they could try and work out their new relationship… but she was insanely hesitant to show him her wounds that she had earned at starscream’s hand. When he asked about them she… she recoiled and shot him a heated glare, basically telling him that it was none of his business. “I am well. Are you ok?” he asks genuinely concerned about her; she gives him a small smile and nods. “yes, just tired. That is all, just stayed up a little too late.” ironhide scoffed and made her look up and raise an eyebrow at him “yes ironhide? you have something to say?” 

“younglin.” he started out as he leans against the far wall, his cerulean optics glittering in the dim lighting of the rec room, he crossed his arms across his chest. “yesterday you wanted to rip his helm off from his frame. an’ now you are friends? somethin ain’t right.” he observes as he watches saber walk over and place a cube in front of shadows arms. her optics meet saber’s with confusion. 

 

“you looked deader than i felt. might as well give ya somethin since you were almost in recharge when you put your helm down.”

“i was that tired huh?” she smirks before returning to hide, she looks away as he picks up his charge and promptly walks out of the room. she makes a soft groan as she looks at the energon in front of her; knowing her frame wants it but she doubts that her tanks could handle it. 

“shadow, you need it.” saber sits across from her as she looks up and at him. 

“i know saber…. but i have no idea if my tanks could handle it… they were and are a little wonky…. i know the bitlet needs it and so do i… but i…” she sighs and lets her shoulders droop in defeat. 

::shadow, i know you don’t want to but you have to. no matter how much your tanks disagree with you.:: he comms her, concern etched across his face as he watches her reactions.

she merely growls in response as she takes a sip of the energon, shivering slightly as it glides down her throat. she sighs and steels her bearings and downs the rest of the energon.


	3. Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a month has passed and shadow is starting to get moody

  
  
  


Day 30

 

Well it has been a month since she had found out she was carrying, so far everyone has been pretty chill and honestly she caught optimus a few times staring at her in disbelief; when she did she would give him a knowing smirk and simply return to her duties. Ironhide on the other sevo… he was… apprehensive to say the least; now normally she would dedicate an hour or so of fight  training and simple strength building… well ironhide was not taking to that lil thing; not one bit. he practically banned her from Any extensive training, which did not settle with her not one bit. she practically threw him up against a wall and threatened to rip off his spike if he tries to take training away from her now. sure she would stop in a few months, her carrying term was about seven human months. her abdomen was a little round but it was subtle enough to have the illusion of flatness… she could see the little bump of the sparkling; she was heading to ratchet today to take a look at the new spark. She had this odd feeling that something concerning the new spark was going to throw her a curve ball… much like her last sparkling.

 

she rarely mentions her first born… if you could call it a first born; a week before her  due date the spark had given out in the youngling, making the sparkling a no spark or Stillborn in human terms. the sparkling was a mech by gender and the sire was Starscream; the both of them had a twisted love during her time in the Decepticons. the rising air commander and second in command using a young femme, she was of age But she had a mutation that affected the sparkling in a way that it made its weak and new spark give out in the gestation chamber. she was an inbred, two direct family members merged sparks and created a new spark. she was lucky to be alive to say the least, she was born about two months early, her spark was extremely weak in the beginning; many thought that she would not survive throughout the night. she defied them and stayed in isolation for two more months before her carrier could ever see her frame and let alone name her. she was told; when she was older that the first part of her name meant Warrior while the second part of her name Pax meant Peace. at first she had simply rolled her optics at the mech and shrugged it off.

 

ever since she was a youngling she was in the decepticons; with soundwave mainly taking care of her and raising her on the decepticon beliefs. she was quite the active youngling; she somehow managed to get ravage to help her prank megatron by setting up a massive bucket of pink paint and primer at the top of a pretty high door back in Kaon.  she had jumped pretty high off the ground at megatrons roar of agitation, she remembered that her tail was tucked around her leg as she hid from the infuriated warlord, all she could hear from him was cursing soundwave multiple times to the pit. she eventually (about thirty minutes later) came out from her hiding place and made herself scarce around her leader as she stealthily (well as stealthily as a sparkling can get) made her way to the energon dispenser to get her afternoon ration of energon when megatron came up behind her and picked her up and carried her to his office.

 

_“shadow.” he sighs as he puts the young femling down on his massive desk. the young femme looks up at him with her dual colored optics, he swears that she looks too much like her carrier Orion. the only thing she got from him was her personality and frame type. even though he hid the secret relatively  well only soundwave knew of her relations to the warlord. “you should know better…” he smirks leaning against a far wall and watches her look around the room with curious optics “you need to work on your stealth youngling. one day you could be an infiltrator just like soundwave._

  
she was shaken out of her revelry by a hand landing on her shoulder “Shadow.” it was ironhide… she let out a sigh and turns her helm to look up at him “yes ironhide?” she asks as her tail flicks again behind her “ah you feelin alright?”  she lets out a growl “i’m fine.” she grits out through her dente and shakes his hand off of her shoulders. “you shouldn’t worry about me ironhide. i  am fine.” she growls as she walks away with a twitch of her tail.


End file.
